


The World At Our Fingertips

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early!Klaine.  The first time that Blaine stops Kurt from going to the bathroom to clean up/prepare himself before they have sex and offers to do the job instead.</p>
<p>Warnings for: prostate play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World At Our Fingertips

"I'll just, um, go get ready," Kurt breathes, warm and self-conscious and as sweet as ever, just beneath Blaine's ear, where his lips had been happily occupied moments before.

It's been like this since the beginning--Kurt reaching that point where he's quietly overwhelmed, body shaking and sweating against Blaine's, and then Blaine will press close, rub himself against Kurt's belly or hip, a silent question, can we? He asks with his body because he knows that the answer is yes, and Kurt will whimper against his throat and let Blaine's leg between his and they don't even talk about it, because it's obvious how ready they both are.

And then off he goes.

Blaine has wanted to stop him for months, but every time he tries to interrupt the words dry up in his throat.

He doesn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable. But this ritual of rushing to the bathroom to wash and--and prepare, every time they have sex, is starting to make him uncomfortable, and that counts too, right?

He'd had hope tonight. Kurt had let him touch down there, just a little--through his underwear but it still counts--and he'd seemed to be enjoying himself, but the moment that Blaine had tried to go a little farther Kurt had stiffened and pulled away.

Blaine can't take another night of this awkwardness between them. He slides out of bed, tugging his boxers back on, and taps on the bathroom door. 

They have the house to themselves, but he still feels a little weird standing there in the hallway in his underwear, as he normally wears full pajama sets as a rule.

"Babe?" he calls, stepping back when Kurt opens the door a crack and blinks out at him.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks. He's wearing a robe and holding a tube of lubricant. The bathroom smells like bergamot.

Blaine blushes. "Can we--um. Can we talk?"

Kurt steps back, letting Blaine in the room. "Sure. What's--what's up?"

Blaine smiles, taking in a breath that turns out to be a false start as he reaches for the tube in Kurt's hand. "Is there--is there a reason why you don't want me to--to help you with this? In--in bed?"

Kurt's face shutters closed and then goes bright scarlet red. He fumbles for the edge of the bathroom sink, eyelids flickering nervously, throat clenching up several times before he exhales. "Um. I, just--it's--I wanted to be clean and--and it's--do you--want to do that part?" His face scrunches up. "I mean, with the condoms--it's clean, but f--" He blushes harder, looking sideways. "Fingers, I--I just thought--"

Blaine can feel the blood pound in his cheeks, tickle the tips of his ears and spill down his neck. 

All this time it's been--Kurt just had no idea that he'd want to?

He bites his lip, puts his hands on Kurt's chest and gently, slowly pushes the robe back off of his shoulders; the blush already prominent on his cheeks spills all the way down his chest. He kisses him, cupping his face in his hands, and then pulls back, smiling, tracing the spread of his mouth with his thumbs.

He lowers his voice. "You are the cleanest person I know. And even if something--gross were to happen, we would just laugh it off, the way we always do. You showered when we got home. That's more than enough for me." He fans his fingers across Kurt's ribs. "I want to--do that, for you. For us. I want to."

Kurt tucks his face against Blaine's neck, a little high-pitched noise cresting at the back of his throat--pleasure, surprise, embarrassment. "O-okay. Okay, let's--" His voice comes back, more sure of itself. "Let's go to bed." He laces his right hand through Blaine's and blushing, leads them back to Blaine's room.

Blaine sits on the edge of the bed, feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Everything feels suddenly so fresh, the way it always does after he and Kurt share something open and honest and new.

He puts his hands on Kurt's underwear-clad hips and leans in, brushing his lips over Kurt's belly. It's so easy to hook his fingers there, to tug the cloth down and off Kurt's legs as he kisses wetly down the trail of hair that runs from Kurt's bellybutton all the way down to where he's hanging, only a little turned on now.

Blaine is determined to fix that.

"Oh," Kurt breathes.

"Mm," Blaine hums, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. "You're so gorgeous. I love looking at you. Touching you." He drags his tongue over the slightly scratchy, trimmed hair just under his lips. "Lie down for me?"

"Of course," comes the breathless, high-pitched reply.

He loves turning Kurt on like this.

After quietly collecting the lubricant and a condom from the bedside table, he crawls up between Kurt's legs and gently lies down on top of him, pressing their lips together.

He can't help but notice that Kurt is shaking a little harder than usual. He smiles, brushing a soft line of kisses from Kurt's chin to the hinge of his jaw. "Still okay?" he asks.

Kurt nods, settling back against the pillows. "I--it's just new, I guess."

Blaine kisses down Kurt's throat and makes his way to the peaked, pink nipples waiting for him. He kisses them, soothes them with his tongue and then asks, "Have you never thought about me--about my fingers down there?" He doesn't wait for an answer to resume licking careful tracks down Kurt's ribs.

"Um," Kurt pants, tangling a hand in his hair and looking rather deliciously distracted. "N-not realistically. It just seemed so--dirty. Um."

Blaine presses a kiss against the concave dip of Kurt's belly. He's sort of distracted himself. He grins, sucking wet, hard kisses across Kurt's hip. "Yeah?"

"Um," Kurt babbles, eyes blinking wide and wet down at the sight of Blaine burying his face against Kurt's pubic hair, letting his cheek brush the warm curve of Kurt's cock. 

"Sorry," he answers, smiling cheekily as he nuzzles down between Kurt's thighs. "You're very easy to get lost in, Mr. Hummel."

"God," Kurt sighs, eyes drifting shut as Blaine kisses along the length of his cock. "If we're speaking unrealistically, I have. A few times. When I did it to myself, I--thought about how different your fingers would feel."

"Is that so?" Blaine asks, all kinds of impish joy at that, as he lashes the head of Kurt's cock with his tongue and then takes it in between his lips, rolling it over the flat of his tongue with a contented hum.

"Y-yeah, oh--that's very nice--"

Blaine doesn't think that it would be possible to ever get tired of that first overwhelmed slump when Kurt's face goes fire engine red and his shoulders twitch up and then collapse, head going back, eyelids fluttering shut, and that sweet pink mouth spreads in a smile and then parts, wet and surprised.

He's so beautiful.

Blaine lowers his mouth down around Kurt as far as he can go, sucking on the back pull with his lips over his teeth and his tongue curling around the underside of the head when he gets there. He loves the way that Kurt tastes, clean and salty-sharp, loves how no matter how often Kurt washes he still smells and tastes slightly tangier down here.

Once he has a rhythm going and Kurt is petting his hair and rocking into his mouth, occasionally letting out a soft sigh or a high-pitched whimper, he reaches for the lubricant and one-handedly manages to gather some on his fingers. Kurt doesn't even notice it until Blaine is nosing his balls lightly aside, kissing at the crease of his thigh and pelvis.

"Okay?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods, biting his lip; he's wonderfully flushed and his hair has fallen over his forehead and he just looks so young and trusting and handsome that Blaine could choke on the way it makes him feel, having this amazing man all to himself.

"Could you, um," Kurt begins, then stops, then starts again, "could you maybe come--up here--while you do that? Having you down there looking feels--weird, right now."

"Of course," Blaine replies. Thank god they're talking about this, otherwise Blaine would have just gone for it and probably failed miserably at getting Kurt to relax and enjoy himself.

There's something undeniably hot about lying on top of Kurt and kissing him while stroking a lubricant-slick finger down over his perineum. Blaine has had his fingers all over Kurt down there before, but never with intent, and never inside, and the idea of lingering, of taking his time to tease and explore--it goes right to his head, and other places.

He breathes out hot and humid over Kurt's lips, already ridiculously excited to be doing this. "Could you--lift up, hold your--out of the way?"

Kurt shifts under him, canting his hips upward; his balls fall naturally up as he does so, but he reaches down to keep them elevated anyway, cheeks going dark. 

Blaine bites his lip. "That's--really hot."

Kurt laughs, kissing him. "Focus."

"It's your fault for being so attractive," Blaine insists, using the banter to distract Kurt as he presses the pads of his pointer and middle finger against Kurt's perineum and begins stroking firm, slow circles there.

"Oh, sure, blame me, that's so fair when you have me completely at your mercy," Kurt replies, breath catching.

"If you're waiting for me to complain, we may be here a while." He lets his wrist go loose and settles into a rhythm; he has every intention of making sure that Kurt gets as much out of this as possible.

"If you think I'm going to protest this going on for 'a while', you are sorely mistaken," Kurt answers, finally, still completely breathless. His hips begin to move in the opposite direction that Blaine's fingers are taking. "Oh. That--oh."

"Good?"

"Very good. Mm."

Blaine shifts just slightly onto the bed, putting his right arm and leg there to take some weight off of Kurt and also to make it easier to keep his hand down between their bodies. Kurt's far leg shifts out and up, making it even easier to reach him.

"There we go," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's neck as he adds a third fingertip and rubs harder, angling the strokes up. He adds more lubricant, and suddenly it's a little noisy down there. Kurt whimpers. Blaine watches a muscle in his right leg tense up.

"God, Blaine. You haven't even--gone inside yet--" His head falls back again, exposing the long slopes of his milky white throat.

Blaine flushes. He can't stop his hips from grinding forward against Kurt's; it's just so sexy, watching him slowly melt under Blaine's touch and realize that it can be this good. He kisses Kurt's ear and presses close, letting Kurt relax for just a heartbeat before gently sliding his fingers lower.

"Oh my god," Kurt moans, suddenly and all on one breath.

"Okay?" Blaine flexes his wrist, which has gone a little achy, and presses up against Kurt's pucker, feeling it wink and twitch. He has three fingertips up against it but he lets his middle finger separate from the others, pushing the pad of the single digit in hard little circles.

"Blaine--"

Kurt's face turns, tucks itself against the cool spill of the pillow under his warm cheek; his profile in the dim light of the bedroom is stunningly beautiful and for a moment Blaine can't breathe. And then he thrashes back to where he started, shoulders going up and neck bending. His eyes are shut and he's breathing heavily and his hands keep jumping from the bed, to his own leg, to his chest, to Blaine's arm, unable to find a place to settle.

His tongue comes out over his bottom lip and Blaine can't resist leaning in to kiss him, tangling their tongues inside of his mouth as he strokes Kurt. The kissing somehow makes the connection seem even filthier, and Blaine whines low in his throat as they taste each other's mouths, Kurt sucking his tongue and whimpering and rocking into his fingers, and it is so hot.

Blaine puts more of his weight against Kurt's side and leans up over him, allowing his forearm to take some of the burden off of his wrist. There's extra pressure as a result and Kurt whines and sits up on his elbows, thighs falling farther apart.

"More," he blurts nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Please."

Blaine gets more lubricant, half-straddling Kurt's left thigh as he cranes up and over his body to get a better angle. He kisses Kurt's trembling mouth. "You feel so good."

Kurt whimpers. The hand that he's kept on his balls this whole time has crept eagerly around his cock. "P-put--put your fingers in me."

Blaine twitches, rubbing himself against Kurt's leg. "God--okay--"

It's everything and nothing like touching himself; the warm, slick give of Kurt's rim around his fingers is so different than his own. He breathes out, aroused to the point of distraction, and lets his finger sink all the way inside the two greedy rings of muscle there. It's nothing to let a second one slide in alongside the first, nothing to crook them up and in, and--

"Oh god--"

"There?"

"Right there. Oh god don't stop."

Sweating, Blaine tosses the hair out of his eyes and slowly pumps his fingers in and out, just to get them comfortable and to make sure he's not hurting Kurt, and then he bends them toward Kurt's bellybutton and keeps them there, jabbing soft sweeps over the swollen sponge of his prostate again, and again, and again, in a non-stop rhythm.

"Blaine," Kurt cries. "Wh-what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Blaine pants, listening to the wet squelch of his fingers inside of Kurt. 

"It feels--oh--" 

There are several long minutes of nothing but charged tension between them and Kurt breathing loudly.

Kurt's hand is stalled on himself; Blaine isn't sure why, precisely, and then--

And then Kurt twists his hips and sets them and his left hand closes around Blaine's arm like a vise and he comes suddenly without being touched, the head of his swollen cock throbbing, its little slit giving up strand after strand of pearly release, the shaft throbbing visibly as it just keeps coming, Kurt's churning hips continuing to rub it back against his belly.

Blaine stares, lips parted in surprise.

"Oh," Kurt moans, collapsing, belly heaving, streaked with glistening lines of come. "Oh my god."

Blaine stops touching his prostate after a moment and just sort of lingers, stroking him inside. 

"Did you--did you plan that?" Kurt asks, wrecked, his voice two octaves higher than usual.

"I would love to confirm my status as best boyfriend ever and say yes but, um, no. That was--wow."

"God, s-stop--stop for a second, I--" He shifts up as Blaine withdraws to clean his fingers and then Kurt's chest with a couple of tissues. "Come here?" he asks once that's done, and Blaine straddles his hips and kisses him, pressing him back into the bed. They continue to kiss, and Kurt's fingers slide down his back and into the waistband of his underwear, which he pushes down and off Blaine's hips.

He searches the sheets and comes up with the long-forgotten condom, opening it and smoothing the latex down and over Blaine's cock--Blaine hisses, hips stuttering--with trembling fingers. 

"Are you sure? Not too sensitive?" Blaine asks, leaning on his hands over Kurt's flushed body. He looks so different after he comes, loose and sweet and unraveled, relaxed in ways that he never is before they start.

"I'm--very ready," Kurt replies, eyes slitted and dark.

Blaine gently slides his fingers up Kurt's forearms, spreading them above Kurt's head on the pillows and pinning them there by his wrists. Kurt inhales, looks at him curiously for just one moment and then kisses him, relaxing into the hold. Blaine's not quite sure what has inspired that choice but it just feels right. He settles in between Kurt's thighs and kisses him, then pulls back, searching his face.

"Put me inside?" he asks, blushing.

Kurt bites his lip, nodding. The tentative search of his hand between their bodies makes Blaine throb.

Kurt only makes a noise when Blaine is halfway in; a soft, explosive whimper of exertion as his body relaxes around Blaine's girth, as his slippery hand guiding Blaine's shaft inside of his body stutters for just a second before firming again, stroking down as Blaine pushes up. He closes his eyes as Kurt's tight, hot body contracts around him, as Kurt's long legs fold up alongside his torso, tuck close and then wrap around his back, drawing him down and in.

"I'm good," Kurt says, kissing him, breathing across his mouth. "I'm--perfect."

He leans forward, reasserting his hold on Kurt's wrists as he begins to move. "God, Kurt."

They've never done it like this before, with Kurt already finished and Blaine just starting; it's weird and sort of wonderful, being able to focus on himself a little bit more while he's inside of Kurt, and knowing that Kurt is doing the same.

Kurt is warm and easy around him, so eager, to a degree that he has never managed to reach before. Blaine groans, tucking his face against Kurt's sweaty throat and just letting himself thrust, blindly, steadily, into Kurt's body.

"You feel so good," he moans, feeling the pulse points at the inside of Kurt's wrists hammer against his fingers.

Kurt's touch being out of play is new for them; normally he would be stroking Blaine everywhere while they do this, but now there's not much connection aside from the warm clutch of his body and the twining of his legs around Blaine's back.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," Blaine says after a while, pressing their foreheads together.

Kurt, shaking, does so--Blaine has to sort of rearrange his arms and shoulders but it works after a little bit of shifting around--and the change is immediate; it's a better angle, Blaine can get deeper, and--Kurt's more exposed like this, bent in half, hips off the bed, and something about that always seems to--

"Oh," Kurt moans, pressing his heels into Blaine's back. "Oh, god, Blaine."

"I want to make you come again," Blaine gasps, making the bed shake.

"After, after, just--keep doing that--"

It's too easy to give in to the request; Blaine just wants more. He wants to stay inside of Kurt's perfect body all night, grinding deep and slow just like this, feeling Kurt let him, take him in, love him with every squeeze.

He whimpers, sliding his hands from Kurt's wrists to lace their fingers together, twisting them around and pushing them into the pillows. Kurt holds his hands tightly.

"Come," Kurt hisses, knocking their foreheads together. "Come in me."

He bites down on Kurt's bulging bicep, muffling a sob, white exploding behind his eyelids as he lets go, hips jolting, and spills inside of the condom. He shudders, gasps out, riding the aftershocks with slow grinds of his cock inside of Kurt.

When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is Kurt's hand wrapped around himself, stroking roughly.

"Stay inside, I just--" Kurt whimpers, blushing and almost sheepish looking as he clenches around Blaine's softening erection, still holding him so close.

Blaine kisses him and reaches down to take over, smoothing his fist up Kurt's length. "Let me."

He slumps back in relief, closing his eyes. As Blaine strokes him his body throbs lazily around Blaine's cock; Blaine can feel every warm, eager pulse, and when Kurt finally comes over his hand, weak and almost entirely dry, he feels the corresponding pulse from the inside and god, that is incredible.

Kurt sprawls, legs unwinding from Blaine's body. 

There isn't an inch of them that isn't covered in sweat.

"Amazing," Kurt mutters, overwhelmed and laughing as he weakly reaches for Blaine's arms. 

After a quick clean up they settle down together, only half-tangled in deference to the overabundance of body heat, Kurt stroking his fingers up and down Blaine's back.

"I'm glad we--talked," he says, finally, into the sleepy quiet. "It's weird. I didn't think it was something we needed to talk about until we did."

"I should've said something sooner," Blaine says, rubbing his cheek along Kurt's warm chest, feeling content and boneless.

"Nah," Kurt replies, "I knew it felt wrong. I was just--hung up on the mechanics." He smiles, turning his mouth against Blaine's jaw. "There is one thing, though."

Blaine blinks drowsily. "Yeah?"

"When do I get to return the favor?" Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs, blushing all over again.


End file.
